


for a good time call

by thegirlwiththeottertattoo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Trimberly Week, naughtiness that isn't really that naughty, trini and kim both have nice voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeottertattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththeottertattoo
Summary: Trini loses a bet and has to talk dirty to a stranger... things don't go quite as (Zack) planned.Trimberly Week, Day 3





	for a good time call

**Author's Note:**

> well hey look it's me back again for day three of Trimberly Week (I'm honestly amazed that I'm keeping up with this so far). day 3 is naughty times and I don't do smut (when I try it always ends up sounding like I copy/pasted a bunch of other, better smut). so... this is what happens when I'm given naughty and try to think desperately of a way to do that without actually writing anything blatantly naughty (evidently I'm all about not quite writing to the prompt lol)
> 
> enjoy

Trini Gomez has to keep reminding herself that Zack Taylor is her best friend. She's repeating it over and over again in her head as he pushes his cell phone at her with a huge shit eating grin on his face. The phone number is already dialed in, she just has to hit the little green button. She gives him her best murderous glare, but it just bounces right off, as do most people's perfectly reasonable normal human social cues. 

It just makes the grin _bigger_ if such a thing is possible, "Awww, don't be a sore loser." 

"You smile any bigger the top of your head's gonna fall off, and I'm gonna tell you right now I'm not going to be sad about it," she mutters.

"Look, T, you should've known that challenging me to a game of chubby bunny was a bad idea. I mean if anyone around here's got a big mouth..."

She rolls her eyes. She'd thought she had it in the bag. Figured maybe her damn cheeks would be an asset for once, but somehow Zack had managed to get two thirds of a bag of fucking jet puffed marshmallows into his mouth and still talk and there was no way she could compete with that. It grossed her out and impressed her in equal measure (although "grossed out" had started to overwhelm "impressed" when he'd actually chewed and _swallowed_ the damn things he'd won instead of spitting them out).

"The bet is stupid." 

"That's what everyone says who loses a bet. You were fine with the terms when I proposed them. We shook on it, and that is a sacred binding agreement!"

Trini knows that Zack would let her out of it if she asked, if she really, truly begged, but she also knows that if she did it she'd never live it down. And really, they both know she isn't going to punk out on this. A bet was a bet. If she bails now, it just sets all the wrong precedents. She'll do it and then just make sure that whatever she wagers the next time they bet on something is absolutely epic.

She exhales a long, exasperated breath and holds her hand out, "FINE! Just fucking... fine... gimme the damn phone, _pendejo_."

He puts his hand over his heart and swoons dramatically, "Trini Gomez didn't your teachers ever tell you that words can wound??"

"Fuck off," she grabs the phone and stares at the number for a long moment. Since it's Zack's phone, the number is distorted by his perpetually cracked screen (she may have lost but she sure as hell wasn't calling _this_ number on _her_ phone; the $5.99 a minute was all on him). She draws in a last deep, cleansing breath and pushes the damn green button with just _slightly_ more force than necessary.

Zack flashes five fingers at her, his smile still firmly in place. He's practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. She feels her heart rate speed up as the phone rings through and connects. Five minutes. That's it. She just has to stay on the line for five damn minutes.

It rings twice and then, "You've reached 900-976-BABE," ( _976-BABE, Zack? What the fuck??_ ) "I'm Celine. What's your name?" Trini thinks the script is ridiculous. About as unsexy as you can get. It sounds like the start to a bad porno which isn't the sort of thing that floats her boat, but whatever. It also doesn't help the mood that Zack is sitting there with chin on his hand with an angelic look on his face and that they're sitting in Trini's tiny ass, sparsely furnished dorm room, surrounded by empty coffee cups and stacks of science textbooks, and her roommate's  disturbingly large collection of Funko figures, thus making it probably the least sexy place in existence.

The girl's voice on the other hand... Trini figures she's a strapped for cash college student, just like she and Zack, but she's definitely got a sexy voice. The kind of voice Trini could imagine narrating commercials for romantic cruises. Low and sultry and not at all forced. The voice somehow makes the stupid script _almost_ hot. Trini thinks she wouldn't mind that voice in her ear during an intimate moment that didn't include Zack and having to pay $5.99 a minute, but she dismisses that thought hastily. She's not going to give Zack the satisfaction of looking anything other than annoyed (even if she thinks there just might be a blush creeping up her neck).

An idea suddenly occurs, and she smiles sweetly at Zack as she says, "My name's Trini. So, 'Celine', what're your thoughts on the fact that _The Emoji Movie_ exists?"

The shit eating grin drops from Zack's face. "Dude!" he whisper shouts indignantly, his face trying to communicate just how much this is departing from the spirit of the bet.

She shrugs and scratches her nose with her middle finger. All he'd said was that she had to talk. She didn't say what she had to talk _about_. She mouths, "Be more specific next time" as she waits for 'Celine' with the good voice to respond.

There's a long pause and then a short, sharp, very genuine laugh, "I think it's the downfall of western society as we know it," 'Celine' says, her voice has gone up half an octave from the sultry purr she'd been using when she answered, but it's still doing things to Trini, especially now that she can practically hear the girl smiling.

"Agreed. I mean seriously... someone who gets paid more money than I'll see in my lifetime gave the green light to that crap..."

"It may be the most disturbing thing I've ever heard of, and I listen to people talk about their weird fetishes all day... no offense."

Trini chuckles, "None taken. Not like I'm called cause I wanted to... no offense."

The girl's voice remains light as she replies, "I kind of figured. I've only been doing this for a couple months, but in my limited experience, most people don't mention _The Emoji Movie..._ or emojis in general... when they're trying to get themselves off. I mean... I hope they don't anyway."

"Not my usual turn on."

"Oh yeah? What does get you going, _baby_? _Angry Birds_ more your thing?" 'Celine' switches back to her sex voice on the "baby", and Trini knows she's joking but _damn_.

She's proud of herself for recovering fast enough to sound breezy when she comes back with, "Nah, I'm all about _Fruit Ninja_. You?"  Zack is looking at her like she's grown a rhino horn out of her forehead. It occurs to her that this might be the longest, most flirtatious conversation she's ever had with a girl.

She tends towards rampant gay panic when faced with an actual pretty girl in person. It's partly her natural aversion to speaking to people in general, her reluctance to open up, and partly the fear of other people's reactions, something her mother kindly gifted to her during her extremely long adolescence. Usually Trini gets so into her own head that she psyches herself out and acts like a dumbass, but for some reason it's all just coming naturally.  Not being able to see this girl is making this easier. As is the fact that 'Celine' here seems to be enjoying this conversation as much as she is, and has just been rolling with all the absurdity Trini is throwing her way.

She ignores Zack as' Celine' answers, "The DSW app. Buying shoes always gets me worked up."

Trini shakes her head and wrinkles her nose, "Jesus. Are you one of those princesses who has fifty pairs of shoes but eats ramen for dinner in her dorm room every night?"

"That's pretty fucking presumptuous, don't you think?" 'Celine' says, and she sounds so genuinely offended that Trini almost starts to apologize before the other girl adds, "I eat _Chef Boyardee_ for dinner in my _tiny off campus studio apartment_ , thank you very much. And I only have twenty three pairs of shoes, most of which I bought on sale."

Trini laughs, "That's much more reasonable."

'Celine' is laughing too, and after a minute, she says, "So, don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell is a nice girl like you doing calling 976-BABE?"

"I lost a bet."

"Ha! Brutal. What? Wouldn't jump off a cliff or something?"

"Nah. I wouldn't even have put that one on the table. I mean I like hiking, but I'm not real big into cliffs. I enjoy them from a distance."

"Really? If you hike how do you manage to stay away from them?"

"I don't approach any closer than maybe ten feet."

"You don't like heights?"

"I don't have a problem with heights, what I'm not so excited about is _falling_."

'Celine' laughs at that, but not like she's making fun of Trini, "You're missing out. When I was in high school, I used to hike up into the hills behind my house. There were all sorts of hidden places up there," her voice gets a bit dreamy, wistful, "There was one place in particular, it was this cliff that overlooked this deep pool with the clearest water I've ever seen. I used to dive off it all the time. One of my friends stumbled upon me just as I was jumping once and nearly had a heart attack. I'm pretty sure he thought I was insane."

"If you were cliff diving I agree with him!"

Trini can tell the other woman is smiling again, "I think most people would. But at the time it made perfect sense to me," she pauses, "You ever feel like everyone wants you to be something you're not?"

"Yeah," Trini says softly, and even as she does she realizes she's all of a sudden having a heart to heart with this woman she doesn't really even know. She never even has talks like this with Zack unless she's really pissed off or very drunk. But something about this woman is almost hypnotic. She's so easy to talk to, and she's opening up to Trini too, although Trini can't figure out exactly why.

"That was my whole life during high school, so I went up there because I felt like it was the only place I could be myself," she sighs, "After I would dive, I'd wander over to this bluff that overlooked the crappy little town I grew up in. I would look out over the place and just think about things. I still do that now, go up to the hills after dark, look out at the city. Gives me perspective, which is not something I've always had a lot of..." she trails off, and then seems to realize she's just been giving Trini some very personal information. She chuckles a bit ruefully and then adds, "You really ought to try it sometime," in a less dreamy and introspective tone.

"Standing on the edge of a cliff at night? No thanks, princess. I don't have a death wish."

"You're telling me someone who makes stupid bets isn't just a little bit reckless? I mean, I'll bet you're the type of person who can't stand to lose," now there's a definite teasing edge to her voice.

"I don't like losing, no. But it's all good because I never do."

"I think if that were true you wouldn't be talking to me right now..."

Trini grins. She'd almost forgotten that she was doing this on a bet, "You have a point."

"Taking chances isn't so bad in small doses," 'Celine says, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained..."

"Hm," a sudden, very stupid idea occurs to Trini. She hasn't had a connection with someone like this in a long time, maybe ever. As much as she knows this girl is just doing her job, and that the whole thing is ridiculous, she wants to meet her in person. Badly. Talking to her is so... comfortable. And Trini never does comfortable with people she just met. People have to burrow under her skin through sheer force of will to really get to know her (even Zack had bothered her for weeks during school before she'd accepted that he wouldn't go away). The fact that she's just opened up was nothing short of miraculous.

She's in the middle of trying to figure out how best to broach the subject (it seems a bit lame to go with "Hey I know you're a phone sex operator who might not even live in the same country let alone the same city, and I know I called you on a stupid dare, but you want to grab coffee sometime?") when she notices Zack gesturing wildly.

Trini had almost forgotten he was there, but now he's pointing to his watch frantically with wide eyes. Before, he'd just been watching her, bemused by the whole thing, but evidently he's just realized that Trini extended flirting session is costing him $5.99 a minute.

She sighs. Maybe it's for the best. A real life meeting was pretty unlikely anyway. "Well, this has been fun, really, but I've got to go."

That laugh again, "Yeah, six bucks a minute plus tax is kind of a steep price to pay to talk to someone about bad movies and high school leisure activities."

"Ha, yeah," Trini tries not to sound too disappointed she has to hang up.

'Celine' says, "It was nice talking to you, Trini. I have to say this has probably been the most pleasant call I've had since I started working here. Not often I'm getting paid to talk to a pretty girl rather than a sweaty fat dude."

"Uhhh. You don't know that I'm pretty."

"Wild guess," and dammit Trini can almost hear her winking. "You have a nice day. And tell your friend I'm glad he won his bet."

"Yeah... you... you have a nice one too. Celine."

There's a long pause. For a moment all she can hear is the other woman's soft breathing. And then, "Kim."

"What?"

"My name is actually Kim. Bye Trini," and the line goes dead.

Trini keeps the phone to her ear for a moment longer then pulls it away and stares at it as though Kim (a name that suits the voice much better than the other one) is going to suddenly crawl right through it. Zack grabs the phone back from her and shakes his head, "Damn Crazy Girl, you got real talent. Turning a phone sex call into a getting to know you session. I don't think I've ever heard you talk to any girl like that in real life!"

She shakes her head, "Fuck off, Z," but it's half hearted. There's a heavy feeling in her chest like she just lost something, and that's absurd. It was a 15 minute conversation. She doesn't even know this girl. It shouldn't matter if she never speaks to her again, but somehow even as she denies it she knows that it does.

Zack is looking at her, genuinely concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm good," she replies, not entirely convincingly.

He pats her on the shoulder, "You want to go down to the Pit? It's trivia night."

Normally, she would leap at the chance to drink half price beers and pull a Good Will Hunting on some pretentious egotistical pre med guys down at the local campus watering hole, but she's not feeling her best. Although the thought of getting very drunk does seem sort of appealing right now, and hanging out with Zack usually makes her feel better, or at least keeps her from feeling significantly worse.

So she nods and Zack grins, which makes her feel a little better. He turns to grab his coat off the back of her computer chair and then looks down at his phone, which has just started ringing. He looks down at the screen and frowns. She sees the unknown number come up.

If it were her, she'd just let it go to voice mail, but Zack always answers unknown numbers because he never knows when it might be someone calling about his mom. "Hello?" the other person says something, and Zack's eyes dart to Trini, "Maybe, what of it?"  His expression goes from confusion, to surprise, to that damn shit eating grin as he listens to the reply. Trini is wary now. She knows that grin almost always means trouble.

The other person talks for awhile, then Zack says, "Isn't it against the rules to do that?" he laughs at the reply, "Yeah I guess I get that. Carpe diem and all that shit, and it's not like _I'm_ going to file a complaint," another pause, he's still looking at her and his eyes go sort of soft with the kind of real emotion they both make fun of in other people like the misanthropes they are, "Oh yeah, totally worth it. Least I think so," he raises his eyebrows at whatever the other person says to that and then replies, "I think you'd be better off asking her that, just a second." 

And then he pulls the phone from his ear, and holds it out to her, "I think you're going to want to take this." His shit eating grin has turned into something much more genuine.

By now, Trini thinks she knows exactly who's on the other end of the line and even though it's what she wanted a few minutes ago, her nerves are suddenly on high alert. Zack laughs softly, "Come on Crazy Girl. Take a chance."

She nods slowly, takes a deep breath and takes the phone from him. As she puts it to her ear, she feels a lot like she's being pulled off a cliff, "Kim?"

"Hey Trini. Anyone ever told you you've got a really sexy voice?"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell I know nothing about how phone sex lines work or whether they really even still exist in the way they used to what with the internet and all, but whatever, hopefully it was enjoyable. please leave feedback if you'd like. Also no offense meant to anyone who has lots of Funko figures. I myself have many more than a reasonable person should.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ haughts-bulletproofvest if you want to drop by and say hello there.
> 
> PS if you don't know what chubby bunny is, it involves shoving as many marshmallows into your mouth as possible and then saying the words "chubby bunny". It is as ridiculous as it sounds.


End file.
